Self Defense Lesson
by KimKo03
Summary: Tory decides to take Ben up on his offer of a self defense lesson. What could go wrong? One shot involving BenxTory. Rated T because i'm paranoid.


Hey guys, so this is my one shot that I mentioned I would do at the end of Taking Risks. If you haven't read it yet, you should go check it out! :) This doesn't really relate to my other story.

This one shot is about Ben teaching Tory Self Defense and tips.

P.S.: I did take karate for 7 years so what Ben is telling Tory is actually factual and realistic. And it can be done/practiced in real life (just the karate moves!), I have done it myself.

P.P.S.: This is all in Tory's POV (just thought I needed to add that in)

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals, but I do own this idea :) It's a start!

"Ben, I thought you were going to teach me how to fight!" I complained loudly. Ben Blue and I were sitting on the beach. Breathing. And I was bored out of my mind. A while back, I had gotten in to some pretty tough spots, and Ben had offered to teach me about self defense. This was after Hannah threatened to kill us. I had refused, because honestly I thought I could handle anything that came my way. But after the treasure fiasco and almost being shot, again, I decided to take him up on his offer. Little did I know there wouldn't be much fighting involved.

"No. I told you I was going to teach you Self Defense. Which believe it or not, tries to avoid fighting." He stated, obviously irritated with me. Well that was fast. We have only been out here for 10 minutes.

"The first thing you have to know is how to avoid dangerous situations to begin with. Which for you, isn't possible. So we might as well skip that part" I scowled at him. But he continued on, ignoring my face. "Secondly, you want to see if there are other possible solutions, like talking it out, or simply walking away. Try to get the other person to calm down, but I recommend not actually telling them to do so, it makes them more upset. Usually there is a way to negotiate with them and get away. But if that doesn't work, then there is number three. You hold them off until you can get away or get help. You want to avoid this outcome as much as you can." Blah, blah, blah I kept thinking to myself. My eyes started to wander along with my brain. _Ben actually looked cute today… Wait! What was I saying? Ben was just a friend! There was no way I liked him more than that… or did I? _When I looked back, Ben was staring at me. Uh oh, I'm in trouble now. "Look Tory, I'm only doing this because you always get in bad situations, but if you don't want my help..." he stated, then started to get up.

"NO! I do want your help. But I just thought this was going to be more fun, not all lecture. I want to know how to actually defend myself." I said. It was true, I really did want to learn, but not something I could look up on the internet. I wanted something more physical, actual comabt. And the fact that Ben had offered to be my teacher was a plus too. Ben just looked at me and sighed. "So you think you're ready?" he asked simply. "Yes!" I exclaimed. He got up and I followed suit. "Okay, punch me".

"Ummmm, what?" I asked, confused. How was this going to teach anything? "I said, punch me. You want to fight so let's go. I say you won't even touch me." Was that a challenge? It sure seemed like one. I smirked, and my fist shot out. I was fast, but Ben seemed to know exactly what I was going to do. He dodged to the side slightly, grabbed my wrist, and swung me past him, his hand pushing my back. When he let go I turned to find him grinning. My scowl returned. "Tory, you rush in to things. Did you notice that I didn't even have to try and I would have been able to get away? There are two very important things that you must conquer to be able to fight. You must overcome the rush of the attacker, and your own fear. You luckily are able to get over both quite quickly, a lot faster than others. But you don't think when it comes to fighting. And remember, this is SELF DEFENSE. Not an MMA class." I sighed, he was right. He always seemed to be right. "Okay sensei, show me a move that I can use to defend myself." I said sarcastically. Ben just let that slide. "This is a two step move. Now, I want you to punch me again, but slowly, so I can show you exactly what to do." I nodded and punched with my right hand, keeping my arm extended. I watched as Ben side stepped away from arm, to the outside of it. He grabbed my wrist again with his right hand and used his left palm to push slightly on my elbow joint. "Now, imagine if I did this hard. I could easily break your arm. And once you're down, I can escape. You try." He released my wrist, after holding on for a second too long I might add. I repeated the moves I had just seen. He smiled. "Good. That's a move you would use to incapacitate someone. This next step is slightly different. Punch me again"

I did so, but this time, instead of pushing on my elbow, he rotated my wrist and pulled my arm back around, so it was pinned against my back. I could feel him, he was right behind me. I blushed, thankful that he couldn't see my face. Why was it that the slightest touch from him made me crazy? He leaned toward me and said "This move, along with pushing the person down, would allow you to get away as well. It restrains the person a little, but by adding pressure to the shoulder" he did so and I shifted uncomfortably. It hurt a little. "It causes them great pain. If you push the person down, placing a knee in-between the shoulder blades and pulling the arm up can dislocate the shoulder, allowing you to get away. But I don't recommend that because it makes the move more complicated. This move is hard enough to do. It looks easy, but the technique can get confusing when turning the wrist and arm. Just take it slow" Ha. Right. Like I ever took anything slow. Ben threw a punch at me and I mimicked his moves to a tee, but then took it farther by pushing him down. But I made the mistake of loosening my grip on his arm when we fell and he somehow spun around, so he landed on his back with me on top.

I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at him. He just stared up at me. I blushed, and was about to get up when Ben brought his face up to mine and kissed me. And Oh. My. God. It was like the Fourth of July fireworks where our lips met. He brought one of his hands up to my face and cupped it slightly, deepening the kiss. I leaned over him, trying to get closer. My hand went to his hair, fingers splayed in it. So I can admit it now. I like Ben Blue. And it is VERY apparent that he likes me. We laid there for who knows how long, until we finally had to break for air. I breathed heavily. "Wow… just wow…" I said, that blush coming back. He just chuckled. I smiled at him. "We should have more Self Defense lessons" he said, and I just laughed.

Soooo? What did you guys think? This was just a cute little one shot that popped in to my head when I was writing my other story. It's probably not written as well as it could be, but its 1:50 in the morning, so I'm kind of tired. I have another idea, but I'm not quite sure when I'll actually have time to sit down and plan it out. It would be another story, not a one shot, but probably not a long one either. Thanks for reading!

P.P.P.S: Reviews make my life and inspire me to write more! *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough* Oh, and I was unsure of how to write this P.S… 3 P's seemed too many…. Oh well :)

Stay Stellar!

~KimKo03~


End file.
